d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5
Szark Sturtz, male Human Rogue 10/Duelist 5 Introduction Size/Type Medium Humanoid (Human) Hit Dice 10d6+5d10-15 (47) Initiative +9 Speed 35 (7 squares) Challenge Rating 8 Alignment Neutral Good, ex-Chaotic Evil Combat Stastistics Armor Class AC 31, touch 23, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple +11/+12 Attack: Rapier, +20 Melee (1d8+1d6+3 Piercing) Full Attack: Rapier, +20 melee (1d8+1d6+3 Piercing), Rapier +14 Melee (1d8+1d6+3 Piercing) Space/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; Saves Fort +7, Ref +24, Will +9 Special Attacks Sneak Attack +5d6, Arterial Strike Sneak Attack +4d6 +1/round Qualities and Abilities Special Qualities Demonic Pain, Sneak Attack +5d6, Trapfinding, Evasion, Trap Sense +3, Uncanny Dodge, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Canny Defense, Improved Reaction +2, Enhanced Mobility, Grace, Precise Strike +1d6 Demonic Pain As a consequence of the demonic wound he suffered when he was a child, Szark Sturtz is in constant pain. The wound, a terrible price, leaves him immune to the effects of all forms of Positive Energy, rendering him unable to heal magically. As an unintended side-effect, however, the willpower Szark was forced to cultivate to overcome the unbearable agony of his wound leaves him immune to any form of Compulsion or Mind-Effecting effect, magical or otherwise. Sneak Attack Szark's attack deals extra damage any time his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a dexterity bonus or not), or when he flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should Szark score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Trapfinding Szark can use the Search skill to locate traps which have a DC higher than 20. Szark can also use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. Evasion If Szark makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Trap Sense Szark gains an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +3 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps, and a +3 Dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Uncanny Dodge Szark can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Improved Uncanny Dodge Szark cannot be flanked. This defense denies another Rogue the ability to sneak attack Szark by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more Rogue levels than Szark. Classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum Rogue level required to flank Szark. Special Ability At 10th level, and every three Rogue levels thereafter, (13, 16, and 19), Szark gains a special ability. Crippling Strike Szark took the Crippling Strike special ability. He can strike his opponants with such precision that his blows weaken and hamper them. An opponant damaged by one of his sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at a rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Canny Defense When not wearing armor or using a shield, Szark adds 1 point of Inteligence bonus per Duelist class level to his Dexterity bonus to modify Armor Class while wielding a melee weapon. If Szark is caught flat-footed or otherwise denied his dexterity bonus, he loses this bonus. (Uncanny Strike renders Szark immune to being caught without his Dexterity bonus, thus making the bonus of Canny Defense a permanant addition to his armor class.) Improved Reaction At 2nd level Duelist, Szark gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. This bonus increases to +4 at the 8th Duelist level. This bonus stacks with the benefit provided by the Improved Initiative feat. Enhanced Mobility When wearing no armor and not using a shield, Szark gains an additional +4 bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity caused when he moves out of a threatened square. Grace Szark gains an additional +2 competence bonus on all Reflex saving throws. This ability functions only when Szark is wearing no armor and not using any shield. Precise Strike At 5th level Duelist, Szark gains the ability to strike precisely with a light or one-handed piercing weapon, gaining an extra 1d6 damage added to his normal damage roll. When making a precise strike, Szark cannot attack with a weapon in his other hand or use a shield. Szark's precise strike only works against living creatures with discernable anatomies. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vunerable to a precise strike, and any item or ability that protects a creature from critical hits also protects a creature from a precise strike. At 10th level, the extra damage on a precise strike increases to +2d6. Abilities Str 12, Dex 20(24), Con 8, Int 19(21), Wis 14, Cha 14 Racial Qualities +1 skill points at all levels (+4 at 1st level,) +1 feat at 1st level. Skills, Languages and Feats Skills Bluff +20, Diplomacy +21, Escape Artist +12, Gather Information +17, Hide +20, Intimidate +17, Jump +8, Knowledge (local: Erossus) +18, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +14, Listen +20, Move Silently +20, Perform (Poetry) +20, Search +18, Sense Motive +7, Spot +20, Tumble +27 Languages Common Feats Dash, Weapon Finnese, Dodge, Combat Expertise, Improved Feint, Arterial Strike, Defensive Strike. Dash, Arterial Strike and Defensive Strike are from the Complete Warrior. Dash You can move faster than normal. Benefit: If you are wearing light armor or no armor and are carrying a light load, your speed is 5 feet faster. Arterial Strike Your sneak attacks target large blood vessels, leaving wounds that cause massive blood loss. Prequisites: Sneak attack ability, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: If you hit with a sneak attack, you may choose to forgo +1d6 of extra sneak attack damage to deliver a wound that won't stop bleeding. Each wound caused in this manner saps an extra 1 point of damage per round from the victim, until the victim recieves the benefit of a DC 15 heal check or any cure spell or other magical healing. Wounds from multiple successful arterial strikes result in cumulative bleeding loss (two successful arterial strikes cause an extra 2 points of damage per round until healed). You may deliver only one bleeding wound per successful sneak attack. Defensive Strike You can turn a strong defense into a powerful offense. Prerequisites: Dex 13, Int 13, Combat Expertise, Dodge. Benefit: If an opponant attacks you and misses while you are using the total defense action, you can attack that opponant on your next turn with a +4 bonus on your attack roll. You gain no bonus against an opponant that does not attack you or against an opponant that attacks and hits you. Special: A fighter may select Defensive Strike as one of his fighter bonus feats. Gear +2 Rapier, Gloves of Dexterity +4, Cloak of Resistance +4, Headband of Intelect +2, Amulet of Natural Armor +4, Amulet of Protection +4 Appearance An emaciated yet noble man, Szark Sturtz appears sickly and gaunt, with sunken features. He almost appears undead, but he is quite, quite alive. Though frail, he moves with an uncanny lightning speed. Personality Taken from http://www.dominic-deegan.com/castszark.html, Dominic Deegan's cast page, Szark Sturtz is a character in the webcomic Dominic Deegan, and is wholely the intelectual property of Micheal "Mookie" Terriciano. Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 ed stats and tactics by ShadowDragon8685. PS, read http://dominic-deegan.com. Dominic Deegan is an abso-freaking-loutely awesome webcomic, and Mookie's an awesome story weaver. Tactics Szark's main tactics in battle are to strike viciously and hard. He uses his stacking sneak attack benefits to great effect; having come to the Duelist class by way of the Rogue core class, not the Swashbuckler, he has a considerable amount of sneak attack at his disposal. With his Hide abilities, when not participating in an actual duel, he prefers to strike from cover, using his Arterial Strike Sneak Attack to deal 4d6 damage, 2 STR damage, and cause 1 damage/round until healed. Thus gaining the unfair advantage early on, he uses his Dash feat to give his opponants a run-around until their HP loss has started to take it's toll, bringing them in line with his own crippled hit points, whereupon he turns and strikes. In a one-on-one fight, the only sort of fight Szark gets into, he uses his Improved Feint, Combat Expertise, and Defensive Strike feats to good effect - taking the Full Defensive option, with full Combat Expertise, grants him a +11 to his Armor Class for a round. This is best roleplay described as parrying, parrying, and did we mention parrying? When his opponant attempts to strike him and fails, on the next round he lowers his combat expertise to 4 from five, and stops using the Full Defense action. He uses a Feint move action and his considerable bluff score to then leave his opponant open to a retalation with his full Arterial Strike sneak attack - another attack of 4d6 hit points, 1 HP/round culmative, and 2 more STR damage. This pattern repeats until his opponant wises up and attempts to do something about it, at which point the wise DM uses Szark's inteligence score to improvise, until his opponant bleeds to death, or until his opponant has been paralized by culmative 2 STR damage, which go to zero. In any event, if Szark's opponant becomes paralized, he will either Take 20 on a heal check to stabalize their blood loss, or stabalize them if they are between 0 and -10 HPs, or administer the coup de grace if the duel was to-the-death, or it was an otherwise emergency fight. If outnumbered, or faced with an opponant who seems capable of capitalizing on his bad Fortitude saving throw, Szark uses his Dash feats and Hide skill to evade the fight and get out of there. Category:CR 15 Category:Human Category:Rogue